Kreativ zu sein ist nicht leicht
by Swooning Fate
Summary: 100 Bleach Oneshots. 94 davon machen uns noch das Leben schwer...
1. Ein Schlaflied für Yachiru

Summary: Yachiru will nicht einschlafen – Yumichika und Ikkaku müssen zu drastischen Massnahmen greifen... Disclaimer: Hiervon gehört nix uns ausser der Reihenfolge der Wörter – grösstenteils jedenfalls. Die Charaktere gehören Kubo Tite und das Lied gehört der Band „Die Ärzte". Und Geld verdienen wir (leider ;) auch keins damit. 

**Rating:** P6 / G

**Genre:** Humor

**Charaktere:** Kusajishi Yachiru, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku 

**A/N:** Nachtschatten: Berendis und ich haben uns ein Ziel gesetzt: Wir werden 100 Bleach-Oneshots zusammen schreiben! Und hiermit haben wir den ersten Schritt getan. Jetzt fehlen nur noch 99. Das sollten wir eigtl. innerhalb des nächsten Schuljahrs schaffen. g

Berendis: Na ja, das werden wir ja sehen Jedenfalls ist das hier eine eher... ungewöhnliche FF. Aber es hat Riesenspaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben

Nachtschatten: Stimmt. Ich liebe das Lied. xD Hoffe, es gefällt euch. Der Oneshot, meine ich ;)

Berendis: Tja, ich glaube, dann lassen wir euch mal lesen... oder haben wir etwas vergessen?

Nachtschatten: Ich glaube nicht.

Berendis: Na dann: Viel Spaß! Kommis sind immer gern gesehen, vor allem, wenn sie Vorschläge für künftige Oneshots beinhalten ;)

Oneshot Nr. 1: Ein Schlaflied für Yachiru 

Ayasegawa Yumichika und Madarame Ikkaku standen kurz vor der Verzweiflung. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi hatte ihnen mal wieder aufgetragen, diesen Abend auf Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru aufzupassen.

Yachiru hatte die beiden schon dazu gezwungen, sich für sie eine Geschichte, in der natürlich auch eine Menge Leichen und Blut vorkam, auszudenken und mit ihr einen Kuchen zu backen, der so scheußlich schmeckte, dass ihn vermutlich nicht einmal mehr der verfressenen Lieutenant der zweiten Abteilung, Oomaeda Marechiyo, gegessen hätte. Inzwischen war es schon weit nach Mitternacht, Captain Zaraki immer noch nicht zurück, Yachiru munter wie immer und Yumichika und Ikkaku völlig am Ende.

Gerade beschäftigte Yachiru sich damit, lustige Muster auf Ikkakus Kopf zu zeichnen. Yumichika hätte das ja ganz amüsant gefunden, wenn er nicht zuvor schon selbst Bekanntschaft mit Yachirus Zeichenwut gemacht hätte - er hatte die Tinte noch immer nicht von seinem schönen Gesicht wegwaschen können!

„Yumi, mach was!", jammerte Ikkaku und versuchte, Yachiru von seinem Kopf wegzubringen. Als das nicht funktionierte, griff er nach ihrem Pinsel und bekam ihn sogar zu fassen. Yachiru, beleidigt, begann nun an Ikkakus Kopf herumzukauen. „Autsch! Yachiru! Hör auf damit, verfluchtes Balg!"

Yachiru kicherte an Ikkakus haarlosem Schädel vorbei, machte jedoch keine Anstalten ihn loszulassen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du langsam mal schlafen gehen würdest? Ikkaku und ich singen dir auch ein Schlaflied", versuchte Yumichika seinen Lieutenant zu überreden.

Yachiru sah ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann sagte sie: „Na gut, aber wenn nicht genug Blut drin vorkommt, erzähle ich Ken-chan, dass ihr mich schlecht behandelt habt."

Sie kicherte böse. Yumichika schluckte bei der Vorstellung, was Zaraki mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn Yachiru ihre Drohung wahr machen würde. Im besten Fall könnte er sein schönes Gesicht wenigstens vor bleibenden Narben und anderen Entstellungen schützen.

Yachiru hüpfte von Ikkaku herunter. Dieser rieb sich erleichtert seinen lädierten Kopf und warf Yumichika dann einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Wo willst du ein Schlaflied hernehmen, das bei Yachiru wirkt?", fragte er den fünften Offizier der elften Abteilung misstrauisch. Yumichika grinste.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir vor ein paar Tagen in Rukongai in dieser Bar waren?"

„Hm... Rukongai, Bar... kann sein. Und?"

„Da war dieser Betrunkene, der ein Lied zum Besten gegeben hat. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du sogar mitgesungen", erklärte er. Ikkaku starrte für einen Moment nachdenklich ins Leere.

„Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich", murmelte er schließlich. „Das könnte sogar funktionieren."

"Kannst du den Text noch?", fragte Yumichika. Ikkaku nickte.

"Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete er.

"Gut, dann wollen wir unseren Lieutenant doch gleich mal zum Einschlafen bringen", grinste Yumichika. Yachiru lief voraus in ihr Zimmer. Dort schlüpfte sie auch gleich unter ihre Bettdecke, deren Bezug blutrot war, und wartete gespannt auf das Lied von Ikkaku und Yumichika. Die beiden besannen sich noch einmal auf den Text und fingen dann an zu singen.

„Schlaf mein Kindlein, schlafe ein, die Nacht, die schaut zum Fenster rein."

„Das ist langweilig!", unterbrach Yachiru die beiden. Ikkaku verdrehte die Augen. „Es kommt noch besser."

„Der runde Mond, der hat dich gerne, und es leuchten dir die Sterne."

„Wie soll ich schlafen, wenn mich die Sterne anleuchten?"

„Sei still und hör zu", grummelte Ikkaku. „Ich hab gesagt, es wird noch besser."

„Schlaf, mein Kleines, schlafe süß. Bald bist du im Paradies."

„Da will ich aber nicht hin", protestierte Yachiru. „Ich will bei Ken-chan bleiben!"

„Es sagt ja auch niemand, dass du von Captain Zaraki weggehen sollst", beschwichtigte Yumichika sie. „Es ist doch nur ein Lied."

„Denn gleich öffnet sich die Tür und ein Monster kommt zu dir."

„Was für ein Monster? Ein Hollow?"

„Ja, ein Hollow", seufzte Yumichika. „Ein ganz großer, grässlicher Hollow."

„Pah! Den mach ich doch mit links fertig!"

„Mit seinen elf Augen schaut es dich an und schleicht sich an dein Bettchen ran."

„Was für ein dummes Lied", meinte Yachiru kopfschüttelnd. „Hollows schleichen nicht. Die machen immer jede Menge Krach."

„Das ist eben ein besonderer Hollow", erklärte Ikkaku. Yachiru sah ihn ungläubig an, sagte jedoch nichts mehr dazu.

„Du liegst still da, bewegst dich nicht. Das Monster zerkratzt dir dein Gesicht."

„Als wenn ich einen Hollow mein Gesicht zerkratzen lassen würde!", rief Yachiru entrüstet aus. „Den hätte ich schneller dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, als er Brüllen kann!"

„Ähm...", Ikkaku sah sich hilfesuchend nach Yumichika um. „Jemand hat dich mit Kidou bewegungsunfähig gemacht", erklärte dieser.

„Was? Wer?", fragte Yachiru mit großen Augen.

„Nun ja... irgendjemand... ein Verräter. Ichimaru."

„Seine Finger sind lang und dünn, wehr dich nicht, 's hat keinen Sinn."

Yachiru blieb diesmal überraschenderweise still. Sie starrte gedankenvoll auf Yumichikas Augenbrauen, bevor sie, gerade als die beiden weitersingen wollten, ganz ernst fragte: „Warum ist das Fuchsgesicht hinter mir her?"

Ikkaku verdrehte die Augen und Yumichika hätte sich die Haare gerauft, wenn das seine ohnehin schon lädierte Frisur nicht noch mehr zerstört hätte. „Weil er böse ist, darum", erklärte er kurz angebunden.

„Aber...", wandte Yachiru ein, doch Ikkaku unterbrach sie, indem er lauthals weitersang.

„Und es kichert wie verrückt, als es dir den Hals zudrückt."

„Seid ihr sicher, dass nicht Ichimaru selbst das Monster ist?", fragte Yachiru verwundert. Ikkaku schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Der Feigling hat einen Hollow geschickt."

„Du schreist, doch du bist allein Zuhaus. Das Monster sticht dir die Augen aus."

„Was? Ken-chan ist nicht da? Und ihr beide auch nicht?", fragte Yachiru entrüstet. „Aber ihr beide musstet sicher auf mich aufpassen! Und dann seid ihr einfach gegangen, um euch zu betrinken."

„Das würden wir nicht tun", versicherte Yumichika ihr, „zumindest ich nicht." Ikkaku warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Dann bist du still und das ist gut. Es beißt dir in den Hals und trinkt dein Blut."

„Oh", machte Yachiru und ein seltsames Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. „Der Hollow mag Blut?" Ihre beiden Aufpasser nickten nur, während Yumichika Ikkaku einen „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es funktionieren wird"-Blick zuwarf.

„Ohne Blut bist du weiß wie Kreide. Dann frisst es deine Eingeweide."

„Und wer wischt hinterher die Sauerei auf?", fragte Yachiru. „Yumichika", sagte Ikkaku schnell. Dieser sah ihn finster an und Yachiru kicherte.

„Dein kleines Bettchen, vom Blut ganz rot, die Sonne geht auf und du bist tot."

„Der Hollow braucht so lange, um mich zu fressen?"

„Du bist spät ins Bett gegangen", erklärte Yumichika. „Wie immer", fügte Ikkaku murmelnd an.

„Schlaf, mein Kindlein, schlaf jetzt ein. Am Himmel stehn die Sternelein."

„Immer noch? Ich dachte, es wäre Morgen", sagte Yachiru verwirrt. Ikkaku zuckte die Schultern. „Die sind halt einfach noch da", meinte er. „Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig."

„Aber das ist doch vollkommen..." „Zuhören, Yachiru!"

„Schlaf, mein Kleines, schlafe schnell. Dein Bettchen ist ein Karussell."

„Echt? Mein Bett ist ein Karussell? Wie macht man das denn an?", fragte Yachiru aufgeregt. „Das wissen wir nicht", erwiderte Yumichika. Yachiru hörte ihm nicht zu, sondern krabbelte wieder auf ihrem Bett und suchte nach einem Schalter, um das Karussell anzuschalten.

„Hey, Glatzkopf, hilf mir mal!", rief sie und zog an Ikkakus Bein. Dieser warf Yumichika einen Blick zu, der einen schmerzhaften Tod versprach.

„Schlaf, mein Kindchen, schlafe ein. Sonst kann das Monster nicht hinein", beendete Yumichika hastig das Lied.

Yachiru hörte sofort mit ihrer Suche auf und starrte Yumichika mit großen Augen an. „Ehrlich? Wenn ich nicht schlafe, kommt das Monster nicht?"

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Ikkaku. Yachiru dachte für einen Moment nach, dann kroch sie zurück in ihr Bett.

„Okay, raus aus meinem Zimmer!", rief sie. Yumichika und Ikkaku folgten ihrem Befehl nur zu gerne.

Am nächsten Morgen stürmte Yachiru zum Trainingsplatz, wo sich Ikkaku und Yumichika für gewöhnlich aufhielten. Bei ihnen angekommen, stemmte sie wütend die Hände in die Hüften und sagte: „Das Monster ist gar nicht gekommen."

Yumichika und Ikkaku tauschten verwirrte Blicke, bis sie erkannten, wovon Yachiru sprach. „Ähm, also", versuchte Ikkaku zu erklären. „Vielleicht hatte es solche Angst vor dir, dass es nicht zu dir kommen wollte", kam Yumichika ihm zu Hilfe.

Ikkaku nickte bestätigend. Yachiru musterte die beiden kritisch. „Schade", meinte sie schließlich, „ich hätte mich gerne ein bisschen mit ihm unterhalten."


	2. Versagen wird nicht geduldet

**Summary:** Nemu erwacht in einer Welt, in der Versagen nicht geduldet wird.  
**Disclaimer:** Hiervon gehört nix uns ausser der Reihenfolge der Wörter. Die Charaktere gehören Kubo Tite. Und Geld verdienen wir (leider ;) auch keins damit.  
**Rating: **G  
**Genre:** Drama, Allgemein  
**Charaktere: **Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kurotsuchi Mayuri  
**A/N:** Berendis: Freude herrscht! Nur noch 98 Oneshots... sooo viele °seufz°  
Nachtschatten: °singt° 99 Affen laufen übers Feld. Einer läuft davon in die weite, weite Welt. °hüstel° Ja, aber wenn wir so weitermachen haben wir hoffentlich bald schon wieder ein weiteres. Und dann sind es nur noch 97. °g°  
Berendis: Das sind immer noch sooo viele °schnief° nun ja, aber irgendwie kriegen wir auch die hin! setzt enthusiastisches Gesicht auf  
Nachtschatten: Aber lasst euch nicht durch unser Lamentieren vom Lesen abhalten. Viel Spaß ;)  
Berendis: Genau! Und lasst ein Review da, sonst... °zieht den Kopf ein° vielleicht sollte ich unseren Lesern nicht drohen, was? Ähm... also, es wäre lieb, wenn ihr ein Review da lassen würdet ;)  
Nachtschatten: Sonst hetzen wir Mayuri auf euch! xD

**Kreativ zu sein ist nicht leicht  
Nummer 002 – Versagen wird nicht geduldet**

Sie atmete sterilisierte Luft ein. Es roch seltsam chemisch und sie konnte das Piepsen von verschiedenen Maschinen hören. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Grelles Licht stach ihr in die Augen. Sie blinzelte, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

„Wo bin ich?", wisperte sie. „Du bist in meinem Labor, Nemu", erwiderte eine kratzige Stimme. „Nemu", wiederholte sie. „Ist das mein Name?"

„Kurotsuchi Nemu", sagte die Stimme. „Du bist meine Tochter." Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Ihr Körper fühlte sich seltsam schwerfällig an, so als würde er nicht zu ihr gehören. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Rücken, als sie sich bewegte, doch er verblasste bald.

Langsam hob sie eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte helle, fast weiße Haut und lange, schlanke Finger. Nemu fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Sie waren lang und glatt.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihrem Vater. Er hatte eine schwarz-weiße Maske aufgesetzt. Gelbe Augen stachen unter ihr hervor.

„Mein Name ist Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Du kannst mich mit Mayuri-sama ansprechen", sagte er. Nemu nickte. Mayuri reichte ihr einen Stapel Kleidung. Sie war komplett in schwarz gehalten. „Hier. Zieh das an", befahl er ihr. Wieder nickte Nemu. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und nahm die Kleidung entgegen. Ihre Beine zitterten ein wenig unter ihrem Gewicht und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sicher stehen konnte.

Sie ließ den Stoff durch ihre Finger gleiten. Er fühlte sich weich und ein bisschen rau an. Ein seltsames Gefühl... Sie faltete den Stoff auseinander, doch sie konnte nicht wirklich etwas damit anfangen. Was sollte sie damit nun tun?

„Na los, zieh es an!", befahl ihr Vater - Mayuri-sama. Nemu starrte hilflos auf die Kleidungsstücke in ihren Händen.

„Ich weiß nicht wie", flüsterte sie. Mayuri schnaubte und riss ihr die Kleider aus den Händen.

„Nicht zu fassen", sagte er, seine Stimme klang wütend. „Bist du dumm?" Er zeigte ihr, wie sie die Kleidung anziehen sollte. Als sie damit fertig war, nickte er zufrieden. „Jetzt hör gut zu", sagte er. „Ich bin von nun an dein Meister. Du tust nichts ohne meinen Befehl oder meine Erlaubnis. Versagst du, werde ich dich bestrafen. Verstanden?"

Nemu nickte zögernd. „Jawohl, Mayuri-sama."

„Ich werde dich in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kidou und Houho unterrichten. Außerdem werde ich dir den Umgang mit den Maschinen und das Herstellen von Giften und Gegengiften beibringen. Ich werde dich zu meinem Lieutenant ausbilden. Versagst du, werde ich dich wieder auseinandernehmen und dich verbessern", erklärte Mayuri. Nemu schauderte. Sie wollte nicht wieder zerstört werden, wo sie doch gerade erst angefangen hatte, zu leben. „Noch eines: Wage es nie, mir zu widersprechen", schloss Mayuri.

„Jawohl", wisperte Nemu kaum hörbar. Dieser Mann machte ihr Angst und sie zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran, dass er wahrmachen würde, was er ihr androhte.

„Nun folge mir", befahl er und ging zu einer Tür am anderen Ende des Labors. Nemu folgte ihm zunächst ein bisschen schwankend, bevor ihre Schritte sicherer wurden. Hinter der Tür lag ein langer, weißer Korridor.

Die Absätze ihrer Schuhe drückten. Es fiel ihr schwer das Gleichgewicht darauf zu halten. Nemu versuchte ihr Bestes, um nicht zu fallen, schlug jedoch fehl. Ihr linker Fuß knickte um. Ein leiser, schmerzerfüllter Laut entfloh ihr, bevor sie zur Seite hin umkippte. Ihr Fuß schmerzte, doch der Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu der Angst, die sie vor der Strafe ihres Vaters hatte. Hatte sie versagt? Würde er sie jetzt wieder in das enge Labor bringen und dort töten?

„Was tust du da? Steh auf!", sagte Mayuri wütend. Nemu zitterte und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht und sie fiel zurück auf den Boden. „Ich sagte, du sollst aufstehen!" Ein harter Schlag traf sie im Gesicht. Ein leises Wimmern entfloh ihr. „Steh auf, unnützes Ding!", befahl Mayuri und zog sie unsanft auf die Beine.

Nemu schwankte, schaffte es jedoch, sich aufrecht zu halten. Ihr Fuß schmerzte, ebenso ihr Gesicht, doch sie wagte es nicht, sich zu beklagen.

„Komm weiter!", herrschte Mayuri seine Tochter an. „Und wehe, du stolperst noch mal." Eingeschüchtert folgte Nemu ihm und achtete nun besonders darauf, ihre Balance zu halten. Im Korridor war es sehr kühl. Nemu fror ein wenig, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Jegliches Gefühl schien für ihren Vater Schwäche zu bedeuten und Schwäche bedeutete Versagen. Mayuri hatte ihr verboten zu versagen.

Sie näherten sich einer großen Tür. Mayuri schritt direkt auf sie zu und öffnete sie schwungvoll. Von draußen schien helles Licht hinein. Mayuri trat hinaus und wartete ungeduldig auf Nemu. Sie beeilte sich ihm hinterher zu kommen.

Ein Gefühl der Wärme durchflutete sie, als sie hinaus ins Sonnenlicht trat. Eine sanfte Brise ging durch die Straßen. So fühlte sich also das Leben an. Nemu gefiel dieses Gefühl. Sie nahm sich vor, so oft es ihr Vater ihr erlaubte, nach draußen zu gehen. Allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass er sie oft hinaus gehen lassen würde, sobald er merkte, dass er ihr damit einen Gefallen tat.

„Das hier ist Seireitei", erklärte Mayuri kurz angebunden. „Hier leben die Shinigami. Auch ich bin ein Shinigami und ich werde dich ebenfalls zu einem Shinigami ausbilden. Ich bin Captain der zwölften Abteilung und zweiter Präsident des Instituts für Forschung und Entwicklung. Du wirst Lieutenant der zwölften Abteilung und meine Assistentin. Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass du versagst. Verstanden?"

„Jawohl, Mayuri-sama", erwiderte Nemu gehorsam.

Nicht weit entfernt von ihnen stand eine Gruppe von Leuten. Nemu betrachtete sie neugierig. Die Leute schienen miteinander zu reden und hin und wieder warfen sie einen Blick zu Nemu und Mayuri. Nemu schauderte ein bisschen. Die Blicke dieser Leute waren anders als Mayuris, aber ebenso unangenehm.

Abscheu, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Das ist Abscheu. Verwirrt sah sie zu Mayuri, der sie nicht beachtete, sondern sich mit einem Mann in schwarzen Kleidern unterhielt. Auch dieser Mann sah immer wieder zu Nemu, wandte seinen Blick aber schnell ab als er bemerkte, dass sie in seine Richtung sah.

'Abscheu', dachte sie. Sie wusste nicht, woher dieses Wort gekommen war, doch sie wusste instinktiv, was es bedeutete. Es bedeutete, dass man ihr ausweichen würde. Es bedeutete, dass sie ungern gesehen war. Es bedeutete, dass sie anders war... weil Mayuri sie erschaffen hatte.

Traurig sah sie auf den Boden. Abscheu bedeutete auch, dass ihre Existenz nicht akzeptiert werden würde. Die Leute würden sie zwar tolerieren, aber sie würde von niemandem wirklich gemocht werden. Nicht einmal Mayuri schien sie wirklich zu mögen. Er sah in ihr nur ein nützliches Experiment. Auch er würde sie nicht als Wesen mit einer Seele sehen.

Sie folgte ihm widerstandslos, als er weiterging. Sie ignorierte die Blicke der anderen. Sie würde leben. Auch wenn sie niemals Achtung und Sympathie in den Augen der Shinigami finden würde, wenn sie sie ansahen, sie würde leben. Und sie würde nicht versagen.


	3. Verfluchter Sake

**Datum:** 15.9.06  
**Summary:** Toushirou ist entschlossen, Matsumoto von ihrem grössten Laster zu befreien: Sake. Sein Plan geht allerdings gewaltig schief...  
**Disclaimer:** Hiervon gehört nix uns ausser der Reihenfolge der Wörter. Die Charaktere gehören Kubo Tite. Und Geld verdienen wir (leider ;) auch keins damit.  
**Rating:** G / P6  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Charaktere:** Hitsugaya Toushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kyoraku Shunsui  
**A/N:** Nachtschatten: Und wieder ist ein Oneshot fertig! Jetzt fehlen nur noch 97:freu:  
Berendis: Auch wenn dieser hier zugegebenermassen recht sinnlos ist. Er zählt trotzdem und hat obendrein riesen Spass gemacht ;)  
Nachtschatten: Außerdem ist uns nichts Besseres eingefallen. -.-'  
Berendis: Aber besser das hier, als gar nichts. In dem Sinne: Viel Spass beim Lesen! Und stört euch nicht an Toushirou, der irgendwie ziemlich OOC geworden ist... '  
Nachtschatten: Wenn wir mal ein weiteres Oneshot über ihn schreiben, werden wir uns auch bemühen, ihn IC zu schreiben.

**Kreativ zu sein ist nicht leicht**

**Nummer 003 – Verfluchter Sake**

Eines schönen Tages beschloss Toushirou einen Spaziergang zu machen. Genau genommen war es kein schöner und schon gar kein Tag. Es war Abend und verdammt kalt. Außerdem klingt der Anfang bescheuert. Aber wie dem auch sei, Toushirou ging trotzdem spazieren. Spazieren war jedoch vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck. In Wahrheit rannte er nämlich davon.

Vor wem? Vor seinem Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku. Er hatte nämlich ihren gesamten Sakevorrat beschlagnahmt und wollte ihn Shunsui schenken. Dummerweise war ihm Rangiku auf dem Flur begegnet.

Und auch wenn sein Lieutenant des öfteren - nun, eigentlich so gut wie immer - ziemlich schwer von Begriff war, einen Beutel voller Sakeflaschen erkannte sie sofort. Vor allem dann, wenn ihr Captain sich damit klammheimlich aus dem Büro der zehnten Abteilung schlich. Offenbar hatte sie auch begriffen, dass eben dieser Sake in diesem Beutel unweigerlich ihr persönlicher Vorrat sein musste - denn wer hatte schon davon gehört, dass Hitsugaya Toushirou Sake trank? Toushirou hatte also, als Matsumoto halb verzweifelt, halb verärgert in seine Richtung gelaufen war, das einzig Richtige getan und die Beine in die freie Hand genommen.

Er rannte als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Und in gewissem Sinne war das ja auch der Fall: Matsumoto konnte manchmal wirklich teuflisch sein. Genau wie jede andere Frau, wie Toushirou insgeheim der Meinung war.

So rannte er also weiter. Matsumoto war allerdings zu seinem Leidwesen mehr als nur hartnäckig, wenn es um ihren geheiligten Sake ging. In ihrer Wut war sie zu seinem Glück noch nicht darauf gekommen, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Zanpakutou angreifen konnte. Der Captain der zehnten Abteilung konnte nur hoffen, dass es dabei blieb.

Weshalb hatte sie auch gerade dann zum Büro zurückkommen müssen, wenn Toushirou sie um ihren Sake erleichtern wollte? Gerade dann, wenn man sie ausnahmsweise einmal nicht brauchte, tauchte sie auf. Das war so typisch Matsumoto.

Toushirou seufzte und überwand die nächsten zehn Hausdächer mit einem Shunpou. Hinter sich konnte er Matsumotos lautes "Captain! Warten Sie doch, Captain! Mein Sake!" hören, das langsam aber sicher einige Zuschauer anzog. Warum konnte sie nicht einmal still sein?

Toushirou wollte schließlich nur ihr Bestes. Ohne Sake wäre sie endlich einmal fähig wirklich zu arbeiten, außerdem würde sie nicht jeden Morgen mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen über ihrem Schreibtisch hängen und ihrem Captain ihr Leid klagen. Vielleicht würde sie auch tatsächlich mal eine Nacht Zuhause und nicht auf der Couch im Büro oder wer wusste wo sonst verbringen. Das wäre doch eine Verbesserung, oder?

Das wäre eindeutig eine Verbesserung, dachte er, als Matsumoto laut aufheulte und jammerte: "Mein Sake! Captain! Geben sie mir mein Sake zurück!" Er lief weiter. Hier irgendwo in der Nähe sollte es doch einen kleinen Teich geben. Der war zwar nicht besonders tief, aber sobald er den Sake dort entsorgt hatte, könnte er den Teich zufrieren. Und Matsumoto würde nicht mehr an ihn heran kommen. Dann würde er auch nicht mehr den Anblick eines stockbetrunkenen Kiras in Unterwäsche ertragen müssen, wenn er Matsumoto mal wieder bei einer Sauforgie in seinem Büro erwischte.

Und, was noch viel besser war, er würde sich nie mehr Matsumotos ellenlange Vorträge in betrunkenem Zustand über die Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt, Männer, Make-up, Männer, irgendwelche Sauftouren und - hatte er Männer schon erwähnt? - den neusten Klatsch anhören müssen. Er hatte mittlerweile zwar schon eine Menge Übung darin, seinen Lieutenant zu ignorieren, aber auch er hatte seine Grenzen. Matsumoto hatte die leidige Eigenschaft, eben diese Grenzen immer auskundschaften zu wollen - ohne ihren Sake würde sie diesem Hobby vielleicht nicht mehr so oft nachgehen.

Also, wenn er den Sake in den Teich kippte, tat er ihnen beiden etwas Gutes. Die Fische, die in dem Teich lebten, waren ein notwendiges Opfer. Wenigstens würden sie keinen sinnlosen Tod sterben und Toushirou schwor sich, dass er jeden Abend für sie beten würde. Nun ja, zumindest wenn er gerade nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.

Mit zwei weiteren Shunpou überwand er die restliche Strecke bis zum Teich. Hastig und ohne zu zögern wollte er den Sake im Teich versenken, als sich plötzlich ein Arm um seinen Hals schlang und ihn in die Mangel nahm. Im ersten Moment dachte er, Matsumoto hätte ihn doch noch eingeholt, bis ihm auffiel, dass die Arme, die ihn festhielten viel zu haarig für Matsumoto waren.

Verwirrt drehte er seinen Kopf soweit es der eiserne Griff, der ihn umschlungen hielt, erlaubte und entdeckte einen rosa Umhang. "Hör auf den Sake misshandeln zu wollen!", wies Shunsui Toushirou zurecht.

Dieser atmete erleichtert auf. Shunsui war seine Rettung - ihn hatte er gesucht. Der Sake würde bei ihm in den besseren Händen - nun ja, dem besseren Magen, wenn man's genau nahm - sein, schließlich war Shunsui kein Mitglied der zehnten Abteilung und konnte dort deshalb auch keinen Schaden anrichten.

Shunsui lockerte den Griff um Toushirous Hals ein bisschen, blieb jedoch angriffsbereit. Wehe, sollte der Lümmel noch mal versuchen, den armen Sake in den Teich zu schütten! "Woher hast du eigentlich den ganzen Sake?", fragte er etwas verwundert.

"Äh... gekauft", log Toushirou.

"Seit wann kaufst du Sake? Und warum wolltest du ihn dann in den Teich schütten? Soll das eine 'Rettet-Soul-Society-vor-zu-hohem-Alkoholkonsum-Aktion' oder so etwas in der Art werden?" Shunsui zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Äh... nein, nicht direkt. Ich habe den Sake gekauft, weil... äh... ich vergessen habe, dir zum letzten Weihnachten etwas zu schenken. Genau! Und das fiel mir gerade eben vorhin ein und deswegen... äh... werde ich dir den Sake jetzt einfach so geben, nicht wahr?", stammelte Toushirou nervös und drückte Shunsui die Tasche in die Hand.

"Das erklärt trotzdem nicht, warum du den Sake in den Teich schütten wolltest", stellte Shunsui fest.

"Nun ja, weißt du... Ein... äh... Hollow verfolgte mich plötzlich. Ja, richtig! Ein wirklich schrecklicher Hollow und ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass der Hollow die Flaschen... ähm... in die Finger bekommt und selbst trinkt, deswegen wollte ich sie lieber im See versenken", erklärte Toushirou.

"Ein Hollow? In Seireitei?", fragte Shunsui misstrauisch. "Das ist doch..."

Er wurde von einer keuchenden und mittlerweile ziemlich aufgelösten Matsumoto unterbrochen. Sie riss Shunsui sofort auf die Sakeflaschen aus der Hand und umarmte sie fest. "Mein armer, armer Sake", murmelte sie und inspizierte die Flaschen. Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihrem wertvollen Alkohol nichts passiert war, stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor Toushirou auf.

"Captain", begann sie drohend, ihre blauen Augen funkelten wütend. Toushirou schluckte. Soeben war sein Todesurteil unterschrieben worden, Captain hin oder her. Eine wütende Matsumoto war nichts, was man ohne bleibende Schäden überlebte.

Matsumoto holte tief Luft. In grausamer Erwartung des Kommenden kniff Toushirou die Augen zusammen. Nur um sie sofort wieder überrascht zu öffnen, als er Matsumotos Hand auf seinem Kopf spürte. Sie grinste ihn amüsiert an: "Wenn Sie etwas von meinem Sake haben wollen, brauchen Sie mir das doch bloß zu sagen."

"Äh, na ja... also...", murmelte Toushirou etwas verunsichert, beließ es dann aber dabei. Besser er sagte jetzt nicht mehr als nötig. Wie immer. Auch Shunsui grinste nun.

"So, so, dass war also der wirklich schreckliche Hollow, vor dem du den Sake schützen wolltest, was?", meinte er amüsiert. Matsumoto zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ein Hollow? Hier in Seireitei?", fragte sie verwundert. Shunsui winkte ab. Toushirou wurde von den beiden inzwischen komplett ignoriert. Manchmal konnte es doch sehr praktisch sein, nicht für voll genommen zu werden.


	4. Die Sache mit dem Hasen

**Datum:** 25.9.06  
**Summary:** Matsumoto will etwas, Toushirou schießt und Chappy kriegt ein neues Zuhause.  
**Disclaimer:** Hiervon gehört nix uns ausser der Reihenfolge der Wörter. Die Charaktere gehören Kubo Tite. Und Geld verdienen wir (leider ;) auch keins damit.  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Ertrunkener Humor, Drama (irgendwie)  
**Charaktere:** Hitsugaya Toushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku  
**A/N:** Nachtschatten: Es ist vollbracht! Unser viertes Oneshot lebt:Psycho-Geigen-Musik im Hintergund:  
Berendis: Unsere Oneshots werden die Welt erobern:muahaha:  
Nachtschatten: Jeder, der sie liest, verliert automatisch all seine Intelligenz. Alle werden und bleiben dumm und wir, die einzigen, die immun gegen diese Dummheit sind, werden als Intelligenzbestien an die Macht kommen:harharhar:  
Berendis: Ganz genau! Und ausserdem... :räusper: ähm... was wollte ich noch mal sagen? ... sag mal, bist du sicher, dass wir immun dagegen sind:Angst kriegt:  
Nachtschatten: Hmmm... wie auch immer! Schreibt uns Kommis und wir überlegen uns, euch später einen Anteil der Welt zukommen zu lassen. :falsches Lächeln aufsetz und Finger hinterm Rücken kreuz:

**Kreativ zu sein ist nicht leicht  
Nummer 004 – Die Sache mit dem Hasen**

Hitsugaya Toushirou fragte sich zum wohl hundertsten Mal, wie er in diese Situation geraten war. Sein Hirn lief auf Hochtouren und versuchte zu analysieren, wann genau in den letzten Stunden diese Sache so furchtbar schief gelaufen war. Allerdings hatte er damit keinen Erfolg - ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen, wo er den entscheidenden Fehler gemacht hatte, was im Grunde genommen noch viel schlimmer war als die Situation selbst. Wenn er seinen Fehler gesehen hätte, wäre ihm vielleicht etwas eingefallen, um die ganze Sache wieder einzurenken, aber so... so war er dem Bösen hilflos ausgeliefert. Dem Bösen, das auch unter dem Namen Matsumoto Rangiku bekannt war und ihn - Hitsugaya Toushirou, das Genie Soul Societys und Captain der zehnten Abteilung! - tatsächlich auf ein Volksfest in der realen Welt geschleppt hatte.

Und sie schien auch noch Spaß daran zu haben. Spaß daran, ihren Captain in metallene Gefährte, die in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit über sehr unsicher aussehende Eisenschienen rasten, zu zerren und ihn damit einem Übelkeitsgefühl nahe zu bringen. Diese Sadistin! Toushirou stöhnte leise auf als Matsumoto ihn zu einem weiteren Gebäude, über dessen Eingang in großen, blutroten Lettern 'Geisterbahn' geschrieben stand, schleifte.

Mit einem fröhlichen "Das klingt doch interessant!" zog sie ihn weiter zur Kasse und kaufte zwei Fahrkarten. Als die Kassiererin Toushirou erblickte, zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass der junge Mann alt genug ist, um diese Geisterbahn zu besuchen?", fragte sie. Toushirou sah rot, hatte jedoch nicht genug Zeit um der Kassiererin den Kopf abzuschlagen (oder ihr mindestens einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen), denn Matsumoto zog ihn mit einem beherzten "Das geht schon in Ordnung, der Kleine verträgt so einiges" in Richtung Eingang. Toushirou setzte zu einem Vortrag über das Verhalten gegenüber Captains an, als Matsumoto sich plötzlich an ihn klammerte.

"Captain!", rief sie völlig verängstigt, "da ist eine Spinne!"

Toushirou verdrehte die Augen und versuchte, sich vor Matsumotos Oberweite in Sicherheit zu bringen, hatte jedoch wenig Erfolg. Seinen Vortrag hatte er vergessen und so erduldete er stoisch die kreischende und zitternde Matsumoto, auf ein baldiges Ende dieser sogenannten Geisterbahn hoffend. Aber eines war sicher, sobald sie hier draußen waren, würde sein Lieutenant etwas zu hören bekommen.

Nach einigen "Uh! Ein Skelett"s und "Ah! Ein Geist"s, waren sie endlich draußen angekommen. Toushirou lag eingequetscht zwischen Matsumotos Vorbau und dem Wagen und war auf Grund von mangelndem Sauerstoff einer Ohnmacht nahe. Umso glücklicher war er, als er endlich den Wagen verlassen konnte. Während er noch gierig seine Lungen mit der Lebensnotwendigen Luft füllte, packte Matsumoto ihn schon wieder am Arm und zog ihn weiter.

Unterwegs fiel Toushirou ein, dass er Matsumoto noch eine Predigt halten wollte. Andererseits würde sie ihm sowieso nicht zuhören. Schon gar nicht in ihrer Aufregung, eine weiter Attraktion zu finden, mit der sie ihn quälen könnte. Schließlich blieb sie vor einem Stand stehen. Toushirou schaute ihn sich lieber nicht so genau an. Er wollte nicht wissen, was nun wieder auf ihn zukam.

"Oh, Captain, siehst du den süssen Plüschhasen da? Der sieht genau so aus wie Chappy!" Toushirou verdrehte die Augen. Chappy? War das nicht dieser dämliche Hase, den alle Frauen in Seireitei so zu vergöttern schienen? "Der ist ja so süss!", rief Matsumoto erneut und zupfte an Toushirous Ärmel. Als dieser nicht reagierte, "Hmpfte" sie einmal und schob ihn entschlossen vor den Stand.

"Matsumoto! Was soll das?", rief Toushirou entrüstet aus.

"Ich will den Hasen haben", erklärte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Aber bei so was wie Büchsenschiessen bin ich nicht gut, also musst du ihn mir eben gewinnen!"

Zumindest das Schießeisen war nicht besonders schwer. Genau genommen sogar leichter als sein Zanpakutou. Er legte das Gewehr so an, wie er es als richtig empfand. Der Kassierer war viel zu gebannt von Matsumotos Ausschnitt, als dass er Toushirou hätte helfen können.

Toushirou lud das Schießeisen auf, schwankte ein wenig in seiner Zielkoordinierung, schoss ab. Und traf den Kassierer an der Schläfe. Dieser schaute ein wenig überrascht, bevor er langsam zu Boden sank. Ein wenig peinlich berührt legte Toushirou das Schießeisen mit spitzen Fingern zurück auf die Theke. Matsumoto sah über den Rand der Theke hinweg auf den bewusstlosen Kassierer.

"Hmm...", machte sie und schielte dann zu dem Plüschhasen hinüber. "Du hast das größte Ziel getroffen. Heißt das, wir bekommen jetzt den Hauptgewinn?" Toushirou zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

Matsumoto betrachtete für einen Moment gedankenversunken den Kassierer, dann nahm sie den Hasen kurzerhand von der Theke. "Chappy! Mein süßer, kleiner Chappy!"

Toushirou verdrehte die Augen. Man konnte nicht meinen, dass Matsumoto schon mehrere hundert Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte, so wie sie sich verhielt. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach einmal vernünftig sein?

"Können wir jetzt zurückgehen, Matsumoto?", fragte er entnervt.

"Aber sicher, Captain!", rief Matsumoto, das Gesicht hinter dem Plüschvieh versteckt, "schließlich muss ich im Büro noch einen netten Platz für Chappy finden. Wie wäre es mit... hm, nein, auf der Couch habe ich dann keinen Platz zum Schlafen mehr... die Toilette ist auch ungünstig... ach ja, ich weiß!" Matsumotos fröhliches Gesicht tauchte hinter dem Hasen auf. "Wie wäre es mit deinem Schreibtisch, Captain?"

"Matsumoto!"


	5. Keine Liebesgeschichte

**Summary:** Nanao sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, ihren faulen Captain zum Arbeiten zu bringen. Doch es kommt anders als geplant...  
**Disclaimer:** Hiervon gehört nix uns ausser der Reihenfolge der Wörter. Die Charaktere gehören Kubo Tite. Und Geld verdienen wir (leider ;) auch keins damit.  
**Rating: **G / P6  
**Genre:** Allgemein  
**Charaktere:** Ise Nanao, Kyoraku Shunsui  
**A/N: **Nachtschatten: Wahnsinn! Wir haben schon 1/20 von den Oneshots geschafft und das innerhalb von einem halben Jahr. Sind wir nicht Helden?  
Berendis: Eindeutig. Und ich bin die grösste Heldin von allen, weil die Verspätung zu einem grossen Teil meine Schuld ist : sich schämt und in eine Ecke stellt :  
Nachtschatten: Naja, ich habe auch nicht unbedingt zur Einhaltung des imaginären Zeitplans beigetragen.  
Berendis: g : Nun ja. Jedenfalls hoffen wir, dass wir durch die lange, lange Pause nicht alle unsere Leser verloren haben...  
Nachtschatten: Denjenigen, die es trotzdem noch lesen, wünschen wir viel Spaß dabei. Ein Kommi am Ende wäre fein :)

**Kreativ zu sein ist nicht leicht**

**Nummer 005 – Keine Liebesgeschichte**

Nanao war wütend. Nein, sie war nicht nur wütend, sie war stinksauer. Gerade eben hatte sie ihren Captain wieder einmal über einer Sakeflasche erwischt. Mit vom Alkohol erschwerter Zunge hatte er ein fröhliches "Hallo, Nanao-chan! Wenn du schon fertig mit der Arbeit bist, kannst du ja auch nen Schluck trinken" gelallt. War sie denn nur hier, um für ihn seine Arbeit zu verrichten?

Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen stand sie da und suchte nach angemessenen Worten, um ihren Captain zurechtzuweisen. Man glaubte nicht, wie schwer das war - schließlich zeigte sich ein Kyoraku Shunsui nur von sehr wenigem beeindruckt, und am allerwenigsten von seinem wütenden Lieutenant. Das einzige, was er dazu jeweils sagte, war: "Du bist süß, wenn du wütend bist."

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den faul daliegenden Mann, der es auf ihr unbekannten Wegen zum Captain gebracht hatte. Als sie ihm das letzte Mal seinen Hut geklaut hatte, war er zu einem jammernden Häufchen Elend geworden, weil ihn die Sonne angeblich so schrecklich geblendet hatte, dass er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Arbeit hatte er natürlich keine gemacht, sein Hut war also keine Option. Das nächste, was ihr ins Auge stach, war sein quietschrosa Umhang. Den konnte sie sicher irgendwie zu ihrem Vorteil verwenden - sie musste nur noch herausfinden, wie.

Nanao überlegte fieberhaft. Wann legte Shunsui seinen Umhang ab? Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr ohne Umhang gesehen, seit er von diesem Ryoka angegriffen worden war und das war nun schon eine ganze Zeit lang her. Wobei Zeit in Soul Society ja eigentlich keine wirkliche Rolle spielte, aber das war im Moment sowieso nebensächlich.

"Wenn du mich so anschaust, frage ich mich immer, was in deinem Kopf wohl vor sich geht, Nanao-chan", säuselte Shunsui und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ich frage mich, wie ich Sie zum arbeiten bringen könnte", murmelte sie.

"Was?", fragte Shunsui und wollte noch einen Schluck Sake nehmen. Nanao nahm ihm die Flasche nun doch weg und stellte sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite auf einen Tisch. Er war schon betrunken genug, und auch wenn er in Kürze wahrscheinlich aufstehen und seine Flasche wiederholen würde, so hatte sie für einen Moment doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch etwas einfallen lassen...

Nachdenklich beobachtete Nanao, wie ihr Captain versuchte an seine Flasche Sake zu kommen, ohne dabei aufstehen zu müssen. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und streckte seinen Arm so weit er konnte, jedoch erfolglos. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen zog er seine Hand zurück und stützte mit ihr seinen Kopf. Dabei sah er Nanao anklagend an.

"Warum bist du nur immer so gemein zu mir, süße Nanao-chan?", fragte er. Sein Blick glich dem eines bettelnden Hundewelpen, doch Nanao würde sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es noch immer fieberhaft - bis ihr die rettende Lösung einfiel. Ein winziges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich zu ihrem Captain hinunterbeugte. Sie würde ihn ganz einfach mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen.

Leise säuselte sie: "Vielleicht, um meine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen? Wie soll ich sicher sein, dass du mich wirklich magst?"

Erstaunt sah Shunsui sie an. "Aber mein Herz gehört nur dir", lallte er. Vorsichtig setzte die Lieutenant sich neben ihren Captain. Ihr fiel es unglaublich schwer, sich wie jemand aus diesen gewöhnlichen Schnulzromanen zu verhalten. Zu sehr widerstrebten ihr solcherlei Nichtigkeiten, die man sich in solchen Situationen gegenseitig an den Kopf warf. Es steckte einfach keinerlei Logik, die Nanao doch so sehr verehrte, dahinter.

Sie blinzelte überrascht, als eine Hand nach ihrer Schulter griff und sie sich plötzlich viel zu nahe an Shunsuis Gesicht befand - so nahe, dass sein nach Alkohol riechender Atem ihr Gesicht streifte und sie die Nase rümpfen ließ.

"Nanao-chan, lass mich dir beweisen, dass du die einzige für mich bist", sagte Shunsui, nicht ohne ein paar Mal über seine vom Sake schwere Zunge zu stolpern. Nanao schluckte - _so_ hatte sie sich das eigentlich nicht gedacht.

"Du bist betrunken", stellte sie fest in der Hoffnung, so etwas Zeit gewinnen zu können, damit ihr Hirn endlich auf einen grünen Zweig kam.

"In vino veritas", antwortete Shunsui und lächelte. Ein Schwall alkoholischen Gestanks schlug Nanao entgegen, was ihr nicht unbedingt beim Denken half. Unterdessen kamen ihr die Lippen ihres Captains bedrohlich nahe. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Warum saß sie überhaupt hier?

Moment - da lag der wunde Punkt. Sie saß zu nahe bei ihrem Captain, woraus sich diese überaus problematische Situation ergeben hatte. Die Lösung des Problems war also naheliegend: Aufstehen und gehen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich, bevor ihr Captain etwas tat, was Nanao ganz sicher nicht wollte.

Gedacht, getan - das überraschte "Nanao-chan, wo gehst du denn hin?" ihres Captains, das ihr durch die Tür hinausfolgte, ignorierte sie.

Ihr Weg führte sie zu einem kleinen Hügel am Rand von Seireitei. Sie setzte sich ins Gras. Der Wind fuhr ihr durchs Haar. Ein paar Kirschblütenblätter von den hier wachsenden Kirschbäumen flogen an ihr vorbei. Ihre Farbe erinnerte sie daran, dass sie ja eigentlich den Umhang ihres Captains hatte stehlen wollen. Doch war alles vollkommen anders verlaufen als sie geplant hatte. Er mochte sie also tatsächlich? War vielleicht sogar in sie verliebt. Wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber jetzt verhalten? Sie respektierte ihn. Zumindest irgendwie. Aber sie war sich definitiv sicher, dass sie ihn nicht auf diese Weise mochte.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam Nanaos Lippen. Sie würde wohl so weitermachen wie bisher und versuchen, ihrem Captain auf schonende Art und Weise beizubringen, dass sie kein Interesse daran hatte, irgendetwas an ihrer Captain-Lieutenant-Beziehung zu ändern - es sei denn, es ginge um Shunsuis Arbeitsverhalten.


End file.
